1. Field
Network coding by beam forming in networks, for example, in single frequency networks, can provide aid in increasing spectral efficiency. When network coding by beam forming and user cooperation are combined, spectral efficiency gains may be achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current wireless and mobile communication system scarcity of spectrum can only be addressed by efficient use of spectrum resources. One possibility for high spectral efficiency is to offer broadcast or multicast services. Due to the error prone wireless link, error recovery mechanisms are used within the communication system in order to make the application level reception robust. Currently there are several error recovery mechanisms available, such as the usage of Raptor codes. Network coding is able to correct errors in wireless communication systems, but is useless if no errors occur in point to point or point to multi-point networks.
In the case of a single frequency network (SFN), various factors exist. In state of the art setups, for example, multiple base stations are transmitting the same information at the same time. The multiple signals are then combined at the mobile device. In a state of the art system, all mobile device in coverage of the single frequency network receive the same information if transmission was successful.